


On the Mend

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Canonical Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school is tough, but Dean can deal with it. He stomachs the bullies that tease him about how much he loves Cas, and he manages to eat through the trash lunches served every morning at eleven forty five on the dot and not a moment earlier or later. He wishes that everything was as predictable as school, but sadly, it’s not.<br/>Bickering with Sam is something he can rely on, but when his mom dies it’s sudden and horrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Mend

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank so much for reading, enjoy :)

High school is tough, but Dean can deal with it. He stomachs the bullies that tease him about how much he loves Cas, and he manages to eat through the trash lunches served every morning at eleven forty five on the dot and not a moment earlier or later.

He wishes that everything was as predictable as school, but sadly, it’s not.

Bickering with Sam is something he can rely on, but when his mom dies it’s sudden and horrible, it breaks his heart into a million pieces, puts it back together, and it’s ripped back apart over and over until he’s left empty, shaking, and broken.

But, just like every other emotion whether it be good or bad, he hides it deep down in the pit he’s dug for himself.

In class he stares at the wall thinking blank thoughts that look like grey sheets of paper behind his eyelids when he closes them inevitably because he's not sleeping.

He’s stuck in between, not black, not white, but in the so called grey area, and there’s no escape. When he tries to hang out with his friends again all they talk about is his mom, and he ends up leaving every time without fail. But when he isolates himself his head aches so badly he’s forced to find someone to talk to --- maybe Sam, maybe his dad, sometimes it’s the mailman -- anyone to quell the loneliness.

His thoughts are interrupted when his door is thrown open to reveal Castiel looking as angry as ever.

“You haven’t been answering my calls.”

“I’m not your wife,” Dean snaps, and he immediately regrets it when Cas’ concentrated looks melts into a hurt one, his brow relaxing, but his eyes watering. “I’m sorry, I . . . I didn’t mean to yell.”

“Dean, what’s been going on?”

Dean falters and slides further down underneath his covers.

“Nothin’, I’m fine.”

“Ignoring me and not accepting date requests means there’s something wrong with you. When you start listening to slow music you’re either trying to woo me or you are dying inside, and I don’t think it’s the former.”

“I’m fine, I’m always fine.”

“Dean,” Cas breathes, and he sits beside Dean. “I know you’re hurting. Let me help you.”

Dean looks between his boyfriend’s pleading eyes, and Castiel’s face blurs as tears pool to drip down his cheeks.

“She’s gone, Cas. Oh my god, she’s gone,” he wails, and Cas has to help him to sit up so he doesn’t choke on his sobs.

“Shush, Dean, I have you, you’re safe.”

“I miss her, Cas, I want her back.”

He slumps over in Cas’ lap and cries. Cas holds his head against his chest and strokes down his back until he quiets, only stuttered breaths falling from his lips every once in a while.

His eyes sting and his nose is running. He’s gross, and Cas’ shirt is ruined, but his boyfriend is still here so he figures they’re still on good terms.

They could walk out of this friends if he begs now.

“Dean, are you alright?” Cas asks, cupping his face, and he pulls Dean in for a chaste kiss he wasn’t expecting.

“No,” he croaks.

“What do you need?”

“I think you should go,” Dean rasps, and moves out of Cas’ grip so he can wipe at his nose.

“You need me. It’s my turn to watch over you.” Dean tears up again, but he fights them back. “Don’t hold it in, please let me help you through this.”

“I need you.”

“I know, that’s okay. Come here.”

“I’m gross.”

“So am I.”

“Sorry,” he says sheepishly, but scoots back over to settle over Cas’ lap, straddling him so they can be as close as possible.

Cas slings his arms around Dean’s waist, and Dean tucks his chin into the crook of his neck with his arms around his chest.

“I love you,” Cas whispers, and Dean’s arms twist tighter around him.

“I’m pretty fond of you, too.”

“I’m covered in your snot, Dean Winchester, I’d be careful what you say,” Cas replies without malice, and Dean grins against his skin.

“I love you, too.”

“You’re going to love me even more if I show you what I brought.”

“Really?” Dean asks, perking up, and he slips off Cas’ lap so he can get it.

“It’s nothing big or anything good, but I bought a slice of pie for you when I found out about -- _oomph_!”

Dean kisses him full force. Lately he’s been ignored, by his friends that are sick of his silence, and by his family that’s too busy working around a soon-to-be funeral to pay attention to his pain.

But Cas has always been attentive and loving, kind and so thoughtful Dean wonders why he’s decided to stick around with a loser like him.

“You’re beautiful,” Cas says, and hands the pie over. “Eat, and then we can get onto more cuddling. I know you don’t like the science network, but they’re having this marathon of --”

“Cas, it’s perfect, you’re perfect. Don’t ever change.”

Castiel relaxes and grins.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me now, I’m eating this pie by myself, and you don’t get any.”

“But, Dean --”

“Nope. All to myself. If you get to watch your weird Stephen Hawking whatever, I get to eat my pie in peace.”

“Fine.”

As it turns out most of the pie is eaten by Cas. Dean always has been a sucker for those big blues, and he’s not one to turn down kissing, even if there is pie involved.

Cas tastes like apples and crust, and compared to every day of his life, especially these past few, this has been the best one so far.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/prompt-info))


End file.
